Eternal Eclipse
by Veils of Truth
Summary: Imari is a general in command of the top 5 elite crews and one of Lord Marshal’s best, But now Lord Marshal is gone…what to do? She is still in command of her superior ship and found out about Lord Marshal’s death, she is now Riddick’s best man…or woman.
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

By Imari

(Point of View)

'': Thoughts"": Speakingwhispering_Italics: _Soliloquies



_To dream a vision, to escape into a mist of beings…to forget who you are…_

_Lost without a soul, looking for that place and destroying every planet that's in the universe…just to get to the Underverse. Doing everything it takes to find the place and killing anyone or anything that gets in your way…as we always say, "You keep what you kill". It is the Necromonger way. _



B_orn on the planet Huron and converted the day the planet was destroyed, my name is Imari and I have no family what so ever. Now serving as one of the top Elite commanders, in charge of the galactic ship. Of course my own men complain of how they are control by a single woman, when I should have been bethrowed to a bachelor. But I am once again my own person and no one makes there own decisions when they come aboard my ship, but when your on Lord Marshal ship well that's when I don't give the orders. Lord Marshal and I get along just fine, things weren't to bad…that is until I met Vaako. There was something about Vaako that I didn't like about him, and it drew me to him…this secret force he had over me. Vaako was promoted for his performance he pulled finding this Riddick, Lord Marshal should have sent me instead of Vaako. There's something about him… _

But the day Lord Marshal was overthrown was the day we would have a new leader, but who was it that over thrown him? Was it true about a prophecy he once told me himself? There's only one way to find out, meet the person and see for myself…



A/N: Okay its my first story or prologue written, but it would be nice if you can read it and review it for me. Please. I could really use the reviews, other than that thanks for reading!


	2. New Ruler

**New Ruler**

By Veils Of Truth

('') Thoughts

("") Speaking

() Whispering

_(Italics) _Soliloquies

Door cranked as they opened, her eyes averted towards the entrance as her men followed. It was inside she would find herself looking to the new ruler…Riddick. Imari approach through the door taking long strides with her legs as she looked to the men who sneered at her and then whispered with one another, men were jealous of her because Lord Marshal allowed her to have her own crew. Her armor was tight fitting, showing off her womanly figure and muscular broad shoulders. Imari's legs crossed over one another when she walked, similar to a cat. The men looked forward to her as she approach the main hall with her men behind her, her gun clinging to her waist and knife strapped in her left thigh. Carrying her helmet to the side she pushed both doors open with one hand and kept her eyes straight ahead for the hall, listening to the silence that rang throughout the hall, it was then she knew something had happened.

Dame moved forward to the edge and looked to Vaako whom had failed her in defeating Lord Marshal, and taking over the ship. It was then she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the hall, moving swiftly she hid behind the column and looked on.

Approaching strong and strict Imari looked on to the hall, it was then she caught sight of Riddick on the throne and Lord Marshal's lifeless body on the floor. Her eyes scanned the crowd as they all knelt to Riddick, it was then she caught sight of Vaako that her eyes became narrow and suspicious.

Kneeling once and returning to her stance she looked on to Riddick, as her men mimicked her move.

"New Lord, my name is Imari." Bowing her head and looking up to him, it was then the crowd rose from there knelt and made way for Imari to go through them.

"I congratulate you on your victory…" It was then she noticed the lifeless body beneath his feet. "Sorry for your loss."

"A loss." Riddick said shamelessly and hurtless as his hand ran from the front of his head to the back. "You people lose everything, you are nothing but lost souls…" He looked to Kyra and then to Imari, his right hand ran along the arm of the throne as he looked to Dame and Vaako.

"Lost souls…perhaps your one you lost now contains a lost soul…" Her eyes met with his as she spoke out, breaking the trance she looked to the crowd and approach Vaako.

"What things trouble your mind Vaako?" Standing behind Vaako she smirked and looked on to Dame.

Riddick's eyes looked Vaako over, as he stood there quiet and unarmed, it was then he got up and walked out of the ship.

"You speak of nonsense and ignorance Imari."

Coming up behind him and looking to Dame she place her face against his left side of his, whispering in his ear.

There are things I know of between you and Dame, than I'll be keeping an eye out for.

"Is that a threat." His voice was strict and silent, as though keeping it hidden from the rest.

Turning around she ignored his comment and followed Riddick out, it was then she signaled her men to keep hold of the ship and keep an eye out for Vaako.

"Sorry for my harsh and ignorant words, words can be so cruel at times."

Riddick looked over his shoulder at her and then back ahead of him.

"Like it matters."

"Tell me…where do you seem to be going?" Her strides were longer as she tried to keep up with his pace in walking, she looked up at him and study him from the back.

"I need some time." He kept walking and picking up his pace as he walked.

"But yet you seem to go nowhere? Why not come back to the ship? You are the new ruler." She then moved swiftly in front Riddick, stopping him in his tracks.

"I said I need time." His voice was stern and unkind as his eyes glowed in the night sky, she looked on past him to the ship and then back at him.

"Time I can give you…will you be back before dawn?" Her voice was soft and serene as her eyes met with his.

"Like I said—"

"You need time!" she abruptly cut him off before he could finish, and then moved out of his way as he walked off.

Imari watched the way he moved as he walked off, his broad shoulders and muscular back.

'Quite impressive form' Imari thought as she watched him walked off and turned to head back to the ship.

A/N: Okay once I get more into the story, I'll explain a lot more about Imari and her planet. But for now its present, so please Read & Review. Thanks You!

_Veils Of Truth _


End file.
